parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Avengers (Transportations)
Cast *James as Captain America *Thomas as Iron Man *Emily as Black Widow *Duck as Hawkeye *Henry as Hulk *Gordon as Thor *Toby as Nick Fury *Molly as Maria Hill *Oliver as Phil Coulson *Spencer as Loki *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Vision *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pepper Potts *Lady as Scarlet Witch *Proteus as Quicksilver *Donald as War Machine *Harold as the Falcon *Diesel as the Winter Soldier *Hiro as Odin *Old Slow Coach as Frigga *Bertie as Ant-Man *Caroline as the Wasp *Douglas as the Black Panther *Edward as Doctor Strange *Percy as Spider-Man *Skarloey as Star-Lord *Madge as Gamora *Sir Handel as Drax the Destroyer *Peter Sam as Groot *Duncan as Rocket the Raccoon *Millie as Mantis *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Nebula *D261 as Ronan the Accuser *Bulgy as Red Skull *Hector as the Iron Monger *Mavis as Hela *Diesel 10 as Ultron *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Thanos *Tiger Moth as the Vulture *Rosie as Shuri *Elizabeth as Okoye *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wong *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Surtur *Terence as the Ancient One *Flora as Captain Marvel *Troublesome Trucks as Skrull and Kree *Daisy as Madame B. *Smudger as Ulysses Klaw *George as Baron Zemo (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery JamesandtheExpress42.png|James as Captain America ThomasSavesTheDay78.png|Thomas as Iron Man Emily (TTTE).png|Emily as Black Widow Duck (TTTE).png|Duck as Hawkeye Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry as Hulk TheSadStoryOfHenry59.png|Gordon as Thor MainTobyModel.png|Toby as Nick Fury Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly as Maria Hill Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Phil Coulson GordonAndSpencer32.png|Spencer as Loki It's Casey Junior with Paddington.png|Casey Jr as Vision (Credit Goes To JeffersonFan99) tillie_by_davyjonesgirl1992_dbglcx8-fullview.jpg|Tillie as Pepper Potts (Credit Goes To SailorMonkees92) ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Scarlet Witch Proteus.jpg|Proteus as Quicksilver Donald (9).jpg|Donald as War Machine PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as the Falcon PopGoestheDiesel57.png|Diesel as the Winter Soldier Hiro the Wise Japanese Engine.png|Hiro as Odin Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Frigga Bertie.jpg|Bertie as Ant-Man MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as the Wasp Douglas (10).jpg|Douglas as the Black Panther It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Doctor Strange PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Spider-Man MainSkarloeyModel1.png|Skarloey as Star-Lord MadgePromoArt.png|Madge as Gamora No-220px-Sir Handel 1995.jpg|Sir Handel as Drax the Destroyer MainPeterSamModel3.png|Peter Sam as Groot MrDuncan'snameplate.png|Duncan as Rocket the Raccoon MainMillieCGI.png|Millie as Mantis MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Nebula BowledOut12.png|D261 as Ronan the Accuser MrBulgyRidesAgain50.png|Bulgy as Red Skull Hector (TTTE).png|Hector as the Iron Monger Mavis9.png|Mavis as Hela ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad572.png|Diesel 10 as Ultron Cerberus with a pipe..png|Cerberus as Thanos Tiger Moth.jpg|Tiger Moth as the Vulture MainRosieModel.png|Rosie as Shuri Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Okoye Johnny.png|Johnny as Wong Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Surtur Terence the Tractor.png|Terence as the Ancient One MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Captain Marvel ToadStandsBy98.png|Troublesome Trucks as Skrull and Kree Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Madame B. SmudgerModel.png|Smudger as Ulysses Klaw George the Steamroller.jpg|George as Baron Zemo Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017